


A Night to Remember

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari hates the annual Christmas ball more than anything, so when he's forced by his father, the king, to go and find a partner, he does just that.





	

The annual ball held at the Ninomiya castle was a tradition that the people of the Ninomiya kingdom highly anticipated. Every Christmas, the Ninomiya household was transformed to hold the most lavish ball in the kingdom. The promise of booze, dancing, and beautiful women drew people from faraway kingdoms to come and indulge in the pleasures that were offered, and yet every year there was one person who dreaded the ball more than anything. 

Ninomiya Kazunari was King Ninomiya’s only son, and thus the heir to the throne. He was also what many people call a shut-in. Nino hated anything social, choosing instead to stay inside his room and play on his consoles, much to his father’s dismay. _“A King must get to know his people,”_ his father once said, to which Nino replied that a king must also save princesses from evil mutant turtles. Needless to say, his father didn’t bother him after that. 

Well, except for when the Christmas Ball rolled around. 

Nino dreaded it every year, he knew that no matter what kind of excuses he came up with, he would still be forced to go and socialize with the boring elites that he was expected to be civil with when it was the last thing he wanted to do. Usually, he would sneak out of the party halfway with Masaki, his best friend and the heir of the Aiba family, but this year he was on his honeymoon with his newly wedded husband and would not be able to attend, leaving Nino alone to suffer the ball in its entirety. 

Needless to say, Nino was dreading the day of the ball.

-

When the ball rolled around, Nino found himself being pushed around by multiple servants, some were telling him to put on suits that were itchy and too tight in places, while others were smearing makeup on his face to make his dark circles disappear. Eventually, he was put into a black, expensive-feeling suit and his messy bedhead was slicked back neatly and held in place with gel. Knowing that he had to be in the ballroom soon, he slipped on his leather dress shoes and made his way. 

When he reached the ballroom, he saw his parents and his sisters helping the servants go through last minute preparations. When his father caught sight of him, he called Nino over and began his annual lecture. 

“Now Kazunari,” he started, “as you know this ball is very important for many reasons. Because you have become of age, you have to start looking for a partner.”

Nino’s eyes widened. _‘Wait, what did he just say?’_ , he thought. 

“Father, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Kazunari, that you are 20 years old now, you’ve spent too long playing video games in your room, its time for you to find yourself a nice partner to spend your life with and start learning some responsibility, even that Aiba boy you hang out with is married now!”

“But –”

“No buts, Kazunari, you know I will accept whoever you choose and tonight is the perfect opportunity since there will be people from all around, so I expect you to tell me a few people that you saw by the end of the night.”

“Father, I don’t want to get married!”

“Kazunari this not a question of what you want or don’t want, you are heir to the Ninomiya kingdom, this is something that must be done. End of discussion.”, the King said sternly, “Now, the first batch of people will arrive soon, you must stand by me and greet everyone as they come by, I assume you memorized everyone’s name?”

“Yes father.”, Nino sighed, resigning to his fate. 

Soon after, the festivities began. Nino spent most of his time scouting out some of the more attractive people as his possible partner, but to no avail. His father had tried to introduce him to heir of the Ohno kingdom, but Nino couldn’t get the sleepy looking man to talk about anything other than the sea. When asked his opinion of it, Nino sourly informed the man of his seasickness, successfully driving him away. 

That was when he saw him. The most handsome man, standing across the room laughing at some joke that some overly made up girl had made. His hair was delicately curled and framed his face nicely, his navy blue suit hugged all his muscles in a way that made Nino’s mouth go dry, and his eyes were piercing, framed by lush lashes and thick eyebrows. Too nervous to approach him, Nino stared at him with desire every so often from across the room, not noticing the same wanting looks he was getting from the man.

After about an hour of talking to people and discussing dry topics, Nino began to get bored. Grabbing his sixth glass of wine of the night from a passing waiter, he decided to go out to the balcony and get some fresh air. 

Leaning on the rail, he looked out into his mother’s meticulously grown garden, admiring the flowers and losing himself in his thoughts. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of fresh air, trying to get rid of the stench of alcohol and sweat that had permeated the ballroom. Relaxing, he took a sip of his wine, finally he was all alone. 

Or so he thought. 

Nino stiffened as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Turning around, he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes upon. Nino stared unabashedly as the man made his way over to him, his gait slowly becoming more enticing as he neared.

“Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?”, the man whispered, his deep voice sending shivers down Nino’s spine, “I felt your eyes on me the entire night, how about you and I go somewhere more private so I can feel more than just your eyes?” 

Nino held in a moan as the man took his earlobe between his teeth, pulling it gently. Pushing the man away slightly, he took a moment to compose himself. 

“Who are you?”, Nino asked the man.

The man chuckled. “Sorry, how rude of me.”, he said, “Matsumoto Jun, at your service. And your name?”

Nino blinked. This Matsumoto Jun came all the way here to the Ninomiya family ball and didn’t know who the main heir was? Pushing that aside, he introduced himself.

“Ninomiya Kazunari. How should I call you?”, he said formally.

Matsumoto smirked. “The prince huh? I would’ve never guessed, all the rumors say that you’re a boring antisocial shut-in, I guess they never saw your sexy side, Kazu.”, he paused as he took in Nino’s looks, “As for what to call me, you can just call me Jun.”

_‘Well, the rumours aren’t wrong… but I’m sure as hell not telling him that.’_ Nino thought. Staring at the man in front of him, his mind began to wander as a cloud of lust began to fog over his brain and the alcohol began to take effect. Leaning in closer to Matsumoto, he whispered in his ear. 

“So Jun, what was that about wanting to go somewhere private? I think I know just the place.” 

He felt Matsumoto reach for his hand as Nino’s lips went to his neck. 

“Lead the way.”, said Matsumoto, his voice filled with lust. 

-

They snuck across the ballroom, not wanting to be caught by the King, and made their way to Nino’s room with their hands still entwined. 

_‘Thank god I cleaned up a bit this morning’_

When they reached the door to Nino’s room, Nino let go of Jun’s hand to search for his room key. He didn’t expect Jun to wrap his arms around his waist and holding him close. Nino gasped as he felt something hard being pressed to his buttocks. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now,” Jun whispered in Nino’s ear as he squeezed his butt cheek, “Can’t you feel how hard just the thought of you is making me?”

Nino moaned as Jun grinded his hips harder into his ass. He felt his pants getting harder as he searched more frantically for the keys to his room, wanting Jun to make good on his word. Finally finding it, he unlocked the door and opened it. He wasn’t given a moment to think as Jun pushed him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him and crushing his lips to his. The kiss was fiery and filled with desire and lust that was only intensified as Jun pried open Nino’s lips with his. Their tongues met as Nino gasped, reaching up to twirl his fingers into Jun’s hair and tug lightly. He felt Jun’s hands wrapping around him, resting firmly on his ass for a moment and slowly moving down to his legs, lifting them up to wrap around Jun’s hips as he felt himself being pushed against the wall. He groaned as he felt Jun grinding his hips, causing their clothed erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pants. Nino’s breath began to come out in short pants as Jun’s grinding became more and more intense.

“Jun,” Nino panted, “Unless you’re planning to dry hump me on the wall all night I suggest you do good on your promise to fuck my ass on the very comfortable bed behind you.”

“Hmm, really now?”, Jun said smirking, “Well I was thinking of just making you cum like this but I think your plan is a bit better.”

Lifting Nino up, Jun carried him towards the bed, throwing Nino onto it when he reached the edge. Nino stared up as Jun removed his suit jacket and seductively began to unbutton his shirt, taking it off to reveal his well-toned body and unbuckled his pants, leaving him in his underwear, the outline of his erection clearly showing through the fabric. He crawled onto the bed and went towards Nino, kissing him as he reached him. Jun broke the kiss quickly this time, and began to kiss down Nino’s neck as his hands made quick work of Nino’s clothes. He quickly removed Nino’s shirt as his lips went further down Nino’s chest, eventually reaching his hardened nipples. He grinned before taking one between his teeth and biting down hard while taking the other and twisting it, causing Nino to moan loudly. Jun chuckled.

“Hmm so you like the pain? That’s going to be something I’m going to explore later.” Jun said, continuing his way down Nino’s round stomach before reaching the buckle of his belt. He began to unbuckle Nino’s belt while his mouth went around the bulge that had formed in his pants, sucking hard through the fabric. 

“You fucker,” Nino said between gasps, “those pants are expensive, you’re going to ruin them. Just fucking take them off already!” 

“So impatient,” Jun said amusedly, “well, since you asked so kindly…”

Gripping the top of Nino’s pants, Jun swiftly pulled them down along with his underwear, exposing Nino’s naked erection. Nino whimpered as he felt the cold air surrounding his hard dick, only to moan when seconds later it was covered by Jun’s warm mouth. He began to suck and lick at his member, his tongue caressing Nino’s hard dick, while at the same time playing his balls. Slowly, Jun’s fingers began to wander, going lower until they found Nino’s tight hole and began to circle around it, eliciting more moans to come from the man. Looking up and releasing his cock from his mouth, Jun saw what he could only describe as Nino at his sexiest moment, his hair was slightly wet from sweat, and his eyes were shut tight as he panted, trying to control his breathing. 

“Kazu, do you have any lube?”, Jun asked.

“Dresser… second drawer…” Nino replied breathlessly. 

Getting up from the bed, Jun quickly stripped himself of his underwear and made his way to locate the lube and grab a condom that he saw in the same drawer, making his way back to his lover after finding it. 

Going back to the bed, he didn’t expect to find his lover sprawled on the bed, rubbing his hole with one hand and jerking himself off with the other. 

“Hurry up Jun, you promised to fuck me now get to it.”, Nino demanded, moving his hands to spread his cheeks.

Jun groaned and got onto the bed, grabbing Nino’s ass. 

“You’re a horny little shit aren’t you?”, Jun said as he smacked Nino’s ass, causing him to whimper, “Who would’ve thought that the kingdom’s future ruler was such a cock whore?”

Not wanting to draw it out much longer, Jun uncapped the lube, pouring it over Nino’s hole, watching as he shivered when the cool lube hit his skin. Taking his finger, Jun began to rub around the hole, trying to relax the muscle before slipping a finger in. Nino tensed at the intrusion, letting out a small whimper. After waiting a moment, he began gently moving his finger, slipping in a second when he felt Nino relax. He began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch Nino out to lessen the pain, searching for Nino’s spot while he was at it. He knew he found it when he heard Nino swearing under his breath. He continued ministrations for a little longer, making sure that Nino was completely ready. 

“Fuck Jun, you’ve been fingering me long enough, just stick your cock in me already!”, Nino said, obviously frustrated.

Jun chuckled. “I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson about patience later on.”, he said, reaching for the condom and slipping it on, “but right now, I’m going to fuck you nice and hard.”

Grabbing Nino’s hips, Jun pulled him closer. He poured some of the lube on his cock, making sure it was completely coated before he began pushing into Nino’s hole. He moaned as he felt the warmth slowly engulfing his cock as he slowly pushed in, stopping only when he was completely inside the smaller man. 

“Fuck Kazu, you’re so tight.”, Jun grunted. He kept his hips still, allowing Nino to adjust to his length and relishing in the heat surrounding him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk properly tomorrow. Imagine that, the Kingdom’s precious crown prince, unable to walk properly because he got fucked too hard by a complete stranger.”

“Jun…”, Nino moaned as he got more and more turned on, grinding his hips against Jun’s, “Shit… hurry up and move!”

Groaning, Jun began thrusting in and out of Nino’s tight hole slowly, drawing out long moans from the man, picking up the pace gradually as he felt Nino responding to his thrusts. Spurred on by Nino’s demands of _‘harder’_ and _‘faster’_ , Jun began pounding relentlessly into the smaller man, making the bed creak with every thrust. As Jun’s thrusting got faster, Nino’s moans became louder, making Jun really hope that the walls were soundproof. Jun began trying to aim for Nino’s spot, knowing he hit it when Nino let out a loud _‘fuck’_ and went limp, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Jun continued hitting his spot with each thrust, reaching to stroke Nino’s cock as he felt his hole clench tighter around his dick. 

“Jun, fuck, if you keep doing that I’m going to cum!”, Nino whimpered.

Jun wrapped his fingers around the base of Nino’s cock, “Then come,”, Jun whispered in Nino’s ear, leaning in to kiss him as his hand jerked Nino off. 

After several moments, Jun felt Nino clenching around him as he jerked, coming all over his own and Jun’s stomachs. Nino’s grip on the bed sheets loosened as he reached up and grabbed for Jun’s hair. Still hard, Jun eased himself out of Nino’s hole. Breaking the kiss, Jun sat up moving away from Nino.

“What a horny little prince you are Kazu, coming before you’re able to pleasure the man who fucked you.”, Jun said, reaching out to slap Nino’s ass, “Now, what are you going to do about my little problem here?”

Jun spread his legs, showing his erection still rock hard and vying for attention. Nino smirked as he began crawling towards Jun. Kneeling in front of him, Nino kissed him as his hands began to explore his body. His hands grazed Jun’s nipples, causing a soft moan to emit from Jun’s mouth and made their way down towards his cock. Circling around it, he began stroking Jun’s cock over the condom. Nino broke their kiss, moving his mouth down Jun’s body, kissing and licking any place he made contact with until he reached his prize. 

“I’ve been wanting to suck on this since I felt you rubbing against my ass,”, Nino told him as his hands moved to remove the condom, “But I’d rather not taste my own ass in the process, and I really want to taste your cum.” 

Quickly throwing the condom somewhere behind him, he wrapped his mouth around Jun, allowing only a moan as a response. Jun reached up, threading his fingers through Nino’s hair as he began bobbing his head up and down, his hands reaching where his mouth was unable to. Reaching the top, he sucked on the head of Jun’s cock, circling his tongue around it before scraping his slit. His hands moved to Jun’s balls, massaging them gently as his mouth worked Jun’s cock skillfully. 

“Shit Kazu,” Jun panted, his grip in Nino’s hair becoming stronger, “I’m going to cum soon, are you ready to drink it all?”

Nino moaned in response, sending vibrations through Jun’s cock. Wanting Jun to come quickly, he began working his cock harder, taking in more until it hit the back of his throat. He continued his ministrations until he heard Jun’s grunting becoming louder, signalling his orgasm. Moving his mouth off, he began jerking it off with his hands, leaving his mouth open to catch his partner’s cum. 

“Fuck, you don’t even know how hot sexy you look right now, desperate for my cum.” Jun said, “Are you ready to catch it?”

Nino nodded, running his tongue on the bottom of Jun’s cock. Giving a final grunt, Jun came, his cum partially making Nino’s mouth, while the rest splattered on his face. Nino kept pumping at Jun’s cock, wanting to get every last bit. After he finished, Nino licked his lips before being pulled up for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, relishing in the aftereffects of their lustful affairs, ignoring everything else that was going on during that time. 

“Hey,” Nino said against Jun’s lips, “We should really be getting back to the ball, my father’s going to get suspicious if I’m not there.” 

“Is that so?”, Jun said as he pulled Nino closer, “Well, if you insist, but I’ll let you go on one condition.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”, Nino asked.

“When we go back down, you have to tell your father that we’re dating, I think I’m much too infatuated with you to let you go.”, Jun told him, moving his lips to his neck, sucking at it so he left a mark. 

“Hmm… that’s good, I wasn’t planning on letting go of you anytime soon.”, Nino said as he peeled away from Jun and headed for the bathroom, “Come on, get dressed, we got a King to please.”

 

**One year later**

Nino was nervous. It had been a year since the last Christmas ball where he met his soon-to-be husband Jun, and this year the king had decided to make it a Christmas wedding festival for his son. Pacing around his room, Nino wondered how he was even talked into having such a lavish and grand wedding ceremony when all he wanted was to get it over with and get to the honeymoon. 

_‘Oh yeah, it was all Jun agreeing with my dad that “the crown prince must have the most luxurious wedding of all the lands”’_ , he thought bitterly. 

The door to his room opened after a knock, and in walked a tall, lanky man with light brown hair and a smile that lit up the room. 

“Nino?” the man asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m about to throw up,” Nino responded looking up to him, “Masaki I don’t think I’ll be able to do it, what if I go in there and Jun’s not there? I’ll be a laughing stock!” 

“Nino, that’s not going to happen and you know that! Do you not have any faith in the man you love?” Aiba said, walking closer to Nino and putting his hands on his shoulders, “You know, he’s probably feeling the exact same way as you are right now and he’s probably just as nervous.” 

“Jun? Nervous? I don’t think he has a nervous bone in his body.” Nino scoffed.

“I wouldn’t say that, you should’ve seen the way that he was freaking out at your father in the ball room, if I didn’t know any better I would have thought your father was going to arrest him and throw him in the crazy home.” Aiba said laughing.

“Hey, that’s my fiancé you’re talking about!” Nino said hitting Aiba, trying to hold back his own laughter, “But you’re right I’m probably being silly, aren’t I?”

“Yup, but that’s why I’m here!”, Aiba told him, “Who would’ve thought the day would come where I would be the rational one!” 

The two began laughing as Nino’s nerves wore off, when a someone knocked on the door. 

“Kazunari? Are you ready to go?” the King said through the door. 

Taking a deep breath, Nino replied that he was ready. He grabbed Aiba and pulled him into a final hug. 

“Come on, let’s get me married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for me not being able to write smut, but I tried.


End file.
